


【绿红】过度拥抱

by Akaeatthemup



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League 3000
Genre: Justice League 3000 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 巴里需要很多抱抱来证明自己的推测，而他得到了想要的结果。





	【绿红】过度拥抱

 

绿灯侠怒火中烧。

他发现自己从未如此愤怒和震惊，在胸口焚烧的怒火让他感觉自己像一座爆发的活火山，他气恼又厌恶地盯着那个打了三个耳洞的女孩，打量她粉红色的头发、短得只能遮住臀部的热裤，还有她左腿上的那个枪形的纹身。

如果是以前的他，他会觉得这个女孩很辣并且会立刻上去搭话，但哈尔现在唯一想做的，就只有用自己的绿灯能量把她扔到随便哪个地方去，只要她没有抱着他的——最好的朋友——闪电侠！

——该死，巴里到底在这里干什么？！

哈尔睁大眼睛，看着那个女孩离开，另一个人走上前来与巴里拥抱在一起。他的好友正穿着一件白色的兔子布偶装站在街头，两只蓬松柔软的大兔耳圌垂在帽子后，搭在他的背上，让他看起来就像一个从《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里走出来的角色，而他手里还拿着一个牌子：“免费抱抱。”

多亏了他手里的那个牌子，不少人围在了他的周围指指点点，另外一些人排成了一串长队等着免费拥抱。这在卡德摩斯可是新鲜事物，因此不少人乐于尝试，毕竟巴里看起来只是个没有攻击性的大男孩，试试看又如何？这个移动星球的居民向来性情矛盾，他们谨慎、封闭、满腹狐疑，但同时末日也催生出另一种倾向：放纵、自我、享乐主义。看看这群围在巴里旁边的人，他们就是最好的写照。

哈尔深吸一口气，试图平复自己的心情，这没用，这个呼吸落入他的肺中之后，那股怒火又升腾起来，烧得他鼻腔里都是熏人的热量。巴里不像他记忆中的那样开朗了，他不能理解在巴里身上发生的变化，但他们依旧是彼此最好的朋友。当然，他们现在发展出了进一步的感情，只不过还没有戳破而已，但这不重要，不是么？

哈尔想起了自己今天早些时候试图寻找闪电侠时的情形。他没有在器材室找到他，但他在那里遇见了克拉克，超人一看见他就冲他说：“嘿灯侠，你知道闪电侠出什么毛病了么？”

“什么？”哈尔皱着眉看着他用手指在自己的太阳穴旁边绕了两圈，那是“脑子有问题”的意思，哈尔当然知道，“我不明白你在说什么。”

“他今天一见到我就冲我怀里扑，抱着我好几秒没松手。”超人冲他挤眉弄眼，“当然，我是超人，我是钢铁之躯，所有人都爱我，恐怕那小子从以前开始就把我当做偶像了，但哥们儿，他有点不对劲。他不会是爱上我了吧？我可对男人没兴趣……”

哈尔没让超人把话说完：“他不爱你，超人。”

“噢，真的？”克拉克看起来并没有相信这句话，“我可是超人，没人不爱我。”

“行了，停下你的自吹自擂吧，”这句刻薄的话让哈尔自己也吓了一跳，一瞬间他以为自己变成了蝙蝠侠，“巴里只是友好——他喜欢所有人。”

超人挑着眉看了他几秒，似乎丝毫没有被他的说辞说服，但最后他耸耸肩，说：“不管怎么说，你最好看着点他，灯侠。”

克拉克没兴趣再进行这场对话了，以他低得惊人的耐性和高得惊人的自负而言，关心这件事的确超出他的兴趣之外了。在哈尔离开器材室前，他再次投入了他的训练中，绿灯侠听见他以不能称为喃喃自语的音量嘟囔起神奇女侠的屁股，但没再费神去听，他关上了训练室的门。

他在跑步场上遇见了戴安娜。哈尔知道巴里不太可能出现在这儿，因为他跑步时产生的气流会掀翻身边的所有人，因此巴里有一个专门的跑步机，不出所料，他只找到了戴安娜。神奇女侠对于闪电侠的去向毫不关心，她戴着耳机，在灯侠示意她摘下时发出了一声低吼。

“给你半分钟，灯侠！”

戴安娜没有停下脚步，哈尔不得不飞在她后面。

“你知道巴里去哪了么？我到处都没找到他。”

“不知道，这不关我的事。那小子去哪都有可能，他是闪电侠，记得么？”神奇女侠在说起“闪电侠”这个词时加了重音，“但要我说，他的脑子终于出问题了，说不定上一次那个光眩炸弹让他的脑子坏掉了。”

哈尔过滤掉那些没有根据的恶意猜测，抓住了戴安娜话中的重点——她也许今天见过闪电侠。

“他怎么了？”

戴安娜终于停了下来，她直直盯着哈尔，眼神里混杂着疑惑、恼怒和轻蔑。

“他今天早上拥抱了我，”她翻了个白眼，“就像个多愁善感的小女孩。”

哈尔开始觉得有点不对劲了。“克拉克说巴里也拥抱了他。”

“噢！”亚马逊的公主发出一声厌恶的呻吟，“我们有超人这一个蠢货就够了，如果连闪电侠也变成一个三岁的小屁孩，这个傻帽联盟就彻底没救了！”

“戴安娜，巴里很正常！”哈尔抱起双臂，克制着自己用斗篷把她卷起来扔到外面去的冲动，“他只是很——”

哈尔突然失去了自己的声音，他在脑中搜寻着合适的用词，而戴安娜挑高了眉毛。

“他只是很——有点——友好，而已！”

“噢，友好。”神奇女侠像是听到了笑话一样嗤笑了一声，她慢悠悠地将“友好”这个词在嘴里咀嚼，然后缓缓吐出：“是啊，他的确很‘友好’。”

绿灯侠感觉自己快失控了，为了避免潜在的自相残杀风险，他决定赶快离开跑步场。

“是的，巴里总是很友好。再见，戴安娜，我自己去找他。”

绿灯侠离开了她，如果再听到一句诋毁巴里的话，他就要和戴安娜决斗了，所幸亚马逊公主只是摆摆手，再次戴上了耳机。

最后的可能只有实验室了。巴里会在那里调试自己的装备，他一直对于自己失去了防摩灵光这件事耿耿于怀，而神奇双子提供的设备也不能保证他在进入神速力时不会自焚而死，因此巴里决定自己研究出一个解决方法。然而，当绿灯侠打开实验室的大门时，他看到的只有蝙蝠侠，正站在操作台旁将一团光基零件组合到一起。

“嘿，布鲁斯，你看见巴里了么？”

和蝙蝠侠相处总是让哈尔胃里不舒服，尤其是看见他从面具下露出的笑时。然而，即使现在蝙蝠侠没有戴面具，他的任何表情也依旧令人不安。

“看见了。”

蝙蝠侠似乎心情还不错，他瞥了一眼哈尔，没有费心去奚落或者嘲讽什么，只是简单地回应了他的疑问，这让哈尔放心不少。

“他在哪？”

“我不知道。”

“什么——”

噢，该死。哈尔看见他的眼睛里闪着一抹狡黠的光——他就知道这件事不会那么简单！

“你不知道他在哪，但你看见了他？”

“正确。”蝙蝠侠答道，“如果你聪明一点，乔丹，你就应该明白我的意思：今天的早些时候我见过他，但我不知道他现在在哪里。很显然，你并没有那么聪明。”

“能不能劳驾您告诉我，您在哪里见过他？”

绿灯侠想要忍住自己翻白眼的冲动，但当他看见布鲁斯露出的那一抹带着轻蔑的笑时，他再也忍不住了。

“就在这里。”

“什么！”哈尔终于大叫起来，“可他现在不在这里！”

“很显然。”

“他到底在哪？我找了他半天了！”

“我不知道，但我的确有一个追踪闪电侠的设备。”

“你有一个什么？！”

蝙蝠侠有一个追踪联盟成员的设备，为什么他一点也不吃惊？感谢他的克隆记忆，他早就习惯了这只大蝙蝠防备着他们所有人。

“我不会再说一遍，我知道你听清楚了，灯侠。”

布鲁斯推开挡在他面前的哈尔，想要走到实验室的另一边去拿一把扳手，哈尔抢先一步飞到前面，把他的斗篷扭曲成一只手抢走了那把扳手，现在蝙蝠侠不得不停下脚步瞪着他了。

“哈尔·乔丹，把它给我。”

“除非你告诉我巴里在哪里。”

他们互瞪了一会儿，蝙蝠侠终于从他的口袋里掏出一台小巧的设备抛向哈尔，斗篷接住它，然后像一只吃饱的怪兽一样将那把扳手吐了出来。蝙蝠侠拎起那把扳手，好像那上面沾着什么恶心的黏液一样，哈尔忍不住又翻了一个白眼，这个动作太用力以至于他觉得自己的眼窝都生疼起来。

“绿灯侠没有传染病毒，你知道的，蝙蝠侠。”

“绿灯侠没有，不代表哈尔·乔丹没有，我知道。”在哈尔反驳之前，他冲他摆了摆手，“闭嘴，我已经耽误够多时间了，现在，去找你的闪电侠，然后在八点之前把我的设备还回来。”

“如果你不想耽误时间，一开始就该把那玩意给我。”

哈尔听到一声冷哼，但他不在意了。他飘出实验室，心里在为蝙蝠侠刚刚的那句“你的闪电侠”而雀跃。

终于，他在闹市街头找到了他的闪电侠。哈尔并没有自己想象中的那样欣喜、欣慰，或者安心，相反，他怒火中烧，几乎像一颗爆炸的恒星一样愤怒。

 

巴里发现这件事是一周前。

他们又一次从一个几乎夺去他们半条命的任务中回来，所有人都带着伤，巴里也不例外。一枚光眩炸弹爆炸时，他正好在波及范围内，炸弹掀起的气流将他推出好几百码外，所幸绿灯侠的斗篷接住了他，因此巴里除了脑震荡和耳鸣之外几乎没什么大碍。

但哈尔似乎不那么认为，在他们往传送点赶去的路上，他全程都用自己的斗篷裹着巴里，几乎就和把他搂在怀里没什么两样。

巴里试图向他解释自己没受什么伤，他不需要这么小心翼翼地护着自己，这句话却让灯侠大叫了起来：“你没受什么伤？！一个光眩炸弹在你脚边爆炸了，巴里！”

巴里缩了缩脖子，他听出了哈尔话中的愤怒和担忧。他并不排斥哈尔护着他，毕竟他们总是互相照看对方，但这个姿势实在让他很难安安份份待着——上帝啊，他的脸烫得可以瞬间蒸发一块黄油了！

巴里不得不庆幸自己的制服还有一块可以遮住大半张脸的面罩，否则哈尔肯定要以为他脑充血了。

速跑者开始思考哈尔对自己这种过度保护行为是什么时候开始的：一周前？一个月前？还是从一开始就——

巴里的心跳开始加速，好像他刚刚绕着整个星球跑了几圈那样。他强压下自己变得急促的呼吸，开始思考。他知道闪电侠和绿灯侠是最好的朋友，但他真的是闪电侠么？

带着21世纪的记忆在31世纪醒来并不是一件他可以迅速接受的事。他不仅失去了防摩灵光，还发现自己的性格在缓慢地改变——他感觉自己在与记忆中的那个“自己”脱节，像一节老旧的火车车厢，在快速的奔驰颠簸中终于不堪重负地从铁轨上坠落，砸在山体上，被剥离了身上脆弱的铁皮，只剩下一截光秃秃的、丑陋的铁疙瘩。

——或许，这才是真正的他。

与开朗、勇敢、自信这些褒义词无关，他会发抖、会害怕、会在经过断面时恶心得几乎吐在自己的面罩里。也许他根本就不是那位传说中开朗勇敢的英雄，他只是——他，而已。

但哈尔并不这么认为，他认为巴里是他最好的朋友，理所应当的，就像自然规律一样不容置疑。他从不怀疑那些记忆都只是数字和代码，是导入他们脑中的程序，是——别人的记忆。

巴里不安地扭动了一下身体，哈尔立刻用斗篷裹紧了他。

“让你不舒服了？”

他说话时带出的气息喷在巴里的颈后，让他感觉脸上的温度随之烧到了脖子上。

“没、没有。”

“拜托！”神奇女侠在一旁发出嗤之以鼻的嘲讽，“你们两个简直像一对连体婴！”

“或者像两只正在交配的蛞蝓。”

蝙蝠侠的这句话让超人爆发出一阵大笑，几秒后，超人问道：“什么是蛞蝓？”

“你不知道什么是蛞蝓？”蝙蝠侠的声音冷得像一颗已经死亡的行星，“那你在笑什么？”

“你提到了‘交配’啊！”超人用两只手做着空气引号，毫不意外地换来了蝙蝠侠的一声冷笑。

“别理他们。”灯侠小声对他说，“离我们到达传送点还有十分钟，你可以闭上眼睛休息一下。”

巴里模糊地“嗯”了一声，顺从地闭上眼，试图让自己平静下来，但闲置下来的视觉让其他感官加强，现在他能清楚地感觉到自己全身上下都像烧着了一样，没有自燃已经是个奇迹了。这样的窘境让巴里想要从哈尔的斗篷里震出去，但一想到这可能会让哈尔伤心，他强忍住了逃走的冲动。

这天结束时，巴里终于能一个人静一静了。他坐在自己的床上，向后将自己砸进柔软的被子里，眼睛看向冷钢色的天花板，闷闷不乐。他以为独处能让自己平静下来，但事实证明他错了。

巴里再次坐起身，环视着这件冷冰冰的房间，或者说——储藏室。他一直觉得这里只是一间用于储存他们这些超级英雄的盒子，卡德摩斯董事会将他们像压缩饼干一样塞入这里，需要时再拆开包装将他们放出来：他们是道具、是武器，唯独不是受人尊敬的英雄。

闪电侠捂住了自己的脸——他不是早就知道了么？正义联盟早就不复存在了，他们只是一群复制品，甚至连卡德摩斯人也不认可他们。

一阵敲门声突然打断了他的思绪，看见那个绿斗篷飘进来时巴里立刻弹了起来。在注意到之前，他的心跳自己开始加速了。

“嘿，巴里，你还好么？你忘了关门，所以我自己进来了……”

巴里发出一阵懊恼的呻吟——他甚至忘了关门！他今天犯的错已经够多了！

“别再想那些乱七八糟的事情了，小巴，我知道你今天已经够累了。”

灯侠轻柔地说着，把他的手从脸上拿开，将一杯热乎乎的东西塞进他手里，那股醇厚浓郁的味道太熟悉了——

“热可可！”

他没控制住自己的声音，这句话一出口就感觉自己的脸烧了起来，但灯侠为此露出了一个笑容，这让他感觉这一切也不那么糟糕。巴里捧住那个杯子，将脸埋进散发着热气的杯口，试图掩饰自己的脸红，但他知道这没成功，因为透过余光，他看见灯侠的笑容更深了。

接下来，哈尔飘得更近，然后坐到了他的身旁。“味道怎么样？”

“挺棒的，”巴里终于把脸抬了起来，“谢谢你，哈尔。”

“你是我最好的朋友，这点事情算什么。”

哈尔的一只手绕过来揽住他，将他拉近。碰到哈尔身体的一瞬间，巴里差点用神速力逃蹿出去，他不由自主地用手指刮蹭着手里的杯子，盯着那上面的绿灯标志努力克制自己。

“怎么了？”哈尔又问道。

“没什么……”他摇摇头，将自己的一只手臂搭上了灯侠的肩膀。

巴里感觉自己的胸口胀满了暖融融的光。他从不排斥和别人的身体接触，但这样的感觉只有哈尔能给他。他悄悄往绿灯侠的方向靠了靠，想要离他更近一点，哈尔意识到这一点，用斗篷将他裹了起来。

“感觉冷么？”绿灯侠问。

“可能吧……”

在舒服得快闭上眼时，巴里突然惊恐地将自己弹了起来。他发现自己越来越依赖哈尔，就像是患了肌肤饥渴症一样，这只能有一个解释：他喜欢上了自己最好的朋友。

天啊。

巴里站了起来，不顾哈尔担忧的声音。

他必须做点什么。

他必须做点什么来——

来证明他没有胡思乱想。

 

队伍变得更长了。

绿灯侠皱着眉头，看着越来越多的人聚集起来，排在闪电侠面前等着收到一个免费的拥抱。

站在他身旁的大胡子男人看见他的表情，冲巴里比了比大拇指。“老兄，如果你也想去可得抓紧了，队伍都快排到下条街去了。”

“我不想——”

哈尔看见男人高高挑起眉毛，摆明了没有相信他的话。该死，他今天已经看够挤眉弄眼的表情了！

——他真的不想么？不，他想得不得了。但他只想一个人独占巴里的亲亲和抱抱，而不是挤在一群陌生人中间，和他们分享这个本应只属于他的特权，就像是商店分发的免费糖果一样，人人均等、见者有份。

也许这都是他的错。他向巴里灌输“闪电侠和绿灯侠是最好的朋友”这个概念，巴里就天真地接受了它。哈尔一直以为自己已经做得足够明显了，他用巴里喜欢的一切讨他欢心、尽可能挤出时间和他独处、过度保护他、拥抱他，甚至亲吻他。而巴里乐于接受的模样也给了他错觉，似乎他们不需要把这件事说破，彼此心知肚明就足够了。但现在看来，他所做的还不够，远远不够——既然巴里·艾伦需要一个证明，他就给他一个证明。

“我要过去了。”哈尔下定了决心。

胡子朝他做了一个再见的手势，他回他一个大拇指，然后朝越来越长的队伍大步走去。

他要拿到属于自己的拥抱，然后把他的闪电侠——他的巴里——带回来。

 

巴里开始心慌了。

他看到了排在队伍里的那个绿色身影，哈尔·乔丹，无疑是他，还能是谁呢？他只不过随便套了一件旧斗篷而已，可巴里一眼就能从人群中认出他。他那头巧克力色的头发乱蓬蓬的，也许是飞过来时被风吹乱的，可巴里仍然觉得那无比美好——它们的颜色让他想起热可可。他不是刻意把所有事情都和食物联系起来的，但在巴里的记忆中，热可可就是温暖代名词，而它们总是和哈尔一起出现。

随着他越来越近，巴里的手心开始出汗、头脑开始胡思乱想。他的心思完全不在这个“免费抱抱”上面了。为什么他要找这么一个愚蠢的方式来证明自己的推论？这还需要任何证明么？他在这个街口待了整个上午，给了起码两百个好奇的卡德摩斯人拥抱，没有一个人能让他心跳加速。只有哈尔可以。

巴里惴惴不安。现在他唯一想做的就是迅速扔下手里的牌子，然后用闪电侠的方式逃到别的地方去。

天啊，如果他在拥抱哈尔之后就不想撒手了该怎么办？

巴里手忙脚乱地拥抱了几个排在哈尔前面的人——时间过得太快了，又太慢了，他还没做好准，哈尔已经站在了他面前，一瞬间，巴里浑身发热，鼻尖都冒出汗滴来。

“嘿。”

绿灯侠对他打招呼，像一个久疏问候的朋友，巴里尴尬得大脑发涨，只好也回应道：

“嘿。”

他们愣愣地对视了几秒，直到排在哈尔后面的姑娘发出不满的声音时才回过神来。然后哈尔先张开了双臂。

“所以，不打算给我一个抱抱么？”

巴里在自己的衣服上抹了抹手心的汗，硬是挤出一个笑容。

“不是，当然不是……”

他上前一步，生硬地抱了抱哈尔。

这太糟糕了——巴里闷闷不乐地想——他真是个烂朋友。

然而下一秒，哈尔伸手回抱住他，把他紧紧摁回了他的怀里。他把下巴搭在巴里的肩膀上，鼻尖埋进他的发丝里，而巴里立刻为此沉沦下去了。

他将自己嵌入哈尔怀中，悄悄闻着他的味道，感受自己的肌肉在他的双臂挤压下变得疼痛的感觉——这感觉太棒了。

巴里不确定他有没有不小心把自己的想法说出口，但他听见灯侠笑了。在他还没反应过来之前，他将他稍微拉开一点，吻了上来。

哈尔轻啄了他几下，然后捏着他的下巴引导他稍微侧过头，好让他们能吻得更深。绿灯侠把舌头滑了进来，巴里吓了一跳，但很快融化在晕乎乎的感觉里。他迷迷糊糊地回应哈尔的动作，直到绿灯侠把他放开，他才茫然地睁开眼，感觉这个吻结束得太快了。

他突然又能听见周围的声音了。围在他们身旁的卡德摩斯人冲他们吹口哨、鼓掌或者窃笑，而巴里刚刚却毫无知觉——这都是哈尔的魔力。

他的双颊滚烫，哈尔也红着脸。在他的印象里，这位绿灯侠总是一副游刃有余、泰然自若的模样，他们搭档多年，他也没见过几次哈尔脸红——可他现在见到了，而这都是因为他：巴里·艾伦。

“嘿，”哈尔出声了，拉了拉他的手，“我们回去好么？”

巴里恨不得立刻答应他，但一个声音打断了他们：

“喂！兔子帅哥！”

他们这才发现是排在哈尔后面的女孩在说话。她吹破了嘴里的泡泡糖，说道：“在你和你的男朋友回去之前，能先把我的抱抱给我么？我已经排了快一个小时了！”女孩用手指绞着自己蓝色的头发，露出一个狡黠的笑，“或者，把你男朋友的号码给我也行。”

——噢，休想！


End file.
